Rules
Please try to follow the rules when you are RPing. The rules are not there because I'm an evil control freak (8bit is there because I'm an evil control freak, to keep me on a tight leash and stuff), it's because I want there to be a sense of respect for each others' time. As such, please follow the rules. If you wish to contest the utility of a rule, you must first be a participant of the RP and second, notify me. Once you have notified me and I do not agree to your contention after our discussion, you may make an announcement on the Announcements page, saying something to the effect of "I would like to contest rule number ____, "___insert rule here___" because __________________." The announcement page and IRC will then become open discussion for this. The rules are as follows: #'Godmodding and Puppetting/Auto-ing is not allowed without permission.' This should be self-explanatory. You may not play other people's characters without permission from the RPer of that other character. You may not be overpowered as a fucking nuke. The only person with the right to override this is myself (Riyoku) and only for purposes of moving the story along in the absence of an RPer and for disciplinary measures. #'No killing player characters and essential characters without permission.' Rule of thumb is: if you didn't create it, don't kill it without asking. Ask the RPer that is playing the character you wish to kill. If it is an NPC, please consult me first. #'Please try to use your brain'. No, you may not summon a 20-foot-tall ogre who wields flaming fists and is impenetrable and can last for 10 hours. No, you may not be so fast that you teleport behind someone. No, you may not have infinite bullets. This is a fantasy world, yes, but limitations make the story interesting. You're forced to problemsolve and it makes you grow creatively. #'Don't hold up other people'. Try to post once a week if you're a long-poster and three times a week if you're a short poster. When someone has addressed your character and expects you to reply, please don't wait weeks and weeks to post to them. That disrespects their time and holds up the story for everyone else. If for some reason you can't post this often, please notify me in advance. I am usually willing to compromise on time if you are willing to communicate when you will be able to post. This rule can be changed for you if you feel once to three times a week is too much. Unotified delays will be autoed along, and to be clear, I will auto you as if your character were mine. I don't auto half-assedly. You might come back to find yourself in an unexpected situation one chapter later if you're gone for two months without notice. #'Try to improve as a writer'. Everyone will be passing out suggestions and critiques to each other, I hope, (in a friendly manner) and discussions will be made on those suggestions and critiques for the betterment of every individual's writing. It is your choice to follow them or not but at least try to improve how you see fit. I have some published experience and we have other talented storytellers among us. There's a lot we can learn from each other, so I don't see why we shouldn't. #'Quality > Quantity, but try to have good judgement.' We all have profiles with appearances. No one ACTUALLY cares that much about what you look like, so don't spend a whole two paragraphs every post describing what your character looks like or sounds like. This RP will be about story content, mostly actions, because it will move quickly. If you write too much, it takes too long for other characters to follow up on you -- don't do that, since RP is about interactivity. If you write too little, you give other people too little to work with. Balance your quality with your quantity so everyone can enjoy. #'Communicate with me'. If there are any issues that prevents you from posting or following certain rules, communicate them to me. If you don't, then how will I know? And if I don't know, how will I be able to accomodate you? Communication is key in every group endeavor. Please don't forget this. #'Keep the scenes clean'. I'll be frank: if you must have sexual scenes and they are integral to the plot, then keep them vague. Don't go into gross detail... and if you do, take it elsewhere. I don't encourage or discourage what interests you as a writer, but things of that sort will not be tolerated on this wiki. They say a woman with clothes leaves much to the imagination while a woman without leaves none. I'm sure we'll find a way to work our imaginations so all explicit details are properly clothed by literary allusions and inferrences. #'Work with us'. When you write, be considerate of what the other RPers are doing... not only the ones in your party but also ones not in your party. If you're trying to meet up and one party is hurrying to a city, don't suddenly out of the blue think it's a wonderful idea to run in the complete opposite direction with no plot basis. If you know someone else hates reading loads and loads of text, save them the trouble and cut the fluff. #'Get involved'. Don't exclude people who are trying to be included (within character personality restraints). Similarly, proactively try to get your characters involved. If your character is meek and shy, make situations to give her an excuse to be noticed or to speak up. Proactively find your party and communicate with them. Create conflict so they are forced to work together or fall apart. #'Ultimately, be considerate and respectful'. Scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. If you do your best to be flexible, I will do my best to be flexible as well. My goal is to create a story that everyone can enjoy by being actively involved in as well as an experience everyone can learn from. There will be no passive aggression in excess, no sarcasm in excess, no putting-down, no bullying, no unconstructive criticism, no whining, no crying, no begging and no breaking the game. But what does that mean? If you don't have a vague sense, then you you're not ready for this RP. Come back after you've developed the rest of your frontal lobe and finished manatory education. Otherwise you may contact me for clarification. No shits will be taken. I will reserve the right to eject someone with the advision of 8bit and Crono. If you show an honest effort, none of this should scare you, even if I am a hardass when it comes to RPs and rules. As always, I am open to suggestions and comments. Please feel free to talk to me (privately or publically in group chat). I won't be offended. Posting System Under construction.